


Tron Dream - Yori Reborn

by Astraica



Series: Yori's Story [7]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M, Post-Tron: Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraica/pseuds/Astraica
Summary: It has been at least a year since Sam Flynn rescued the Grid and placed it on an ENCOM Server. But what he didn't know, was that Clu was BACK! Having merged with his father and had taken over the Grid again! This time, barring all Users from entering the Grid, and bringing one said User from another universe to help him... Was it Yori? Yori's POV. Part 7 of Yori's Story





	Tron Dream - Yori Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream about 10 years before TRON: Legacy came out. I was Yori reborn as a human in this dream, I just didn't realize it at the time, as I hadn't seen TRON Classic for more than a few seconds when I was 4 or 5. When TRON: Legacy came out I was like O.O *Dies* LOL and promptly watched TRON Classic, which made me realize who I had been!

I was kidnapped and sent to the Grid... I have no idea what I was doing beforehand, only that when I was travelling there I saw many shapes and colours.

When I arrived there, I felt... Different... I was on my hands and knees and looked at my hands, confused... What was different? I couldn't see any change upon my hands...

Before I could study myself further, a man with yellow lightlines upon a black coat, pants, boots, and gloves, with brown hair walked up behind me and started talking.

His face was strong, a bit older than I expected, but not too old. Maybe in his 40's... But that would be in User World time. Where I came from... He told me... That I was changed... No longer a "weak human" anymore, and was more like them now... And... I... Could never go home because of that. I wouldn't be able to exist outside of this world, and I wouldn't age... Just like them... So he could USE me for as long as he wanted.

I looked up at him... Confused. "You have the wrong person... All I can do is "feel"."

And I could. Ever since I was little, I could feel auras... Every person, place, universe, had its own feeling... It's hard to explain. Like an alignment and understanding of the one emitting the aura. It can be beautiful... Or terrifying... I realized that this ability had been multiplied 10 fold upon arrival! This man... He felt so "wrong"!

He grinned at me then, and retorted. "You have -no- idea what you're capable of."

Again... Confusion wracked through me. What did he mean? For a moment, I was terrified, unsure... I didn't have time to think on it further however...

He gave me an option... Work with him, help him "control" and "convert" the People of the System, willingly, or, be forced to do so... He clearly preferred the former... As he spoke, I wandered over to the near-by ledge...

It was a round room... Glowing yellow the dominant colour. I stood at the railing, watching the people below go about their business... It looked like a hanger bay... I felt sicker with each word he uttered. It was WRONG! So WRONG! Couldn't he see that? Couldn't THEY see that?! I was distraught.

Before he even completed his offer, I had already formulated my answer. "NEVER!" I shouted at him.

He was not happy... He came up to me and started shouting... I can't remember what was said, it was too long ago... He tried to move me away from the ledge... All it did was make me shout louder, my passion, heart and righteousness flaring!

I shouted to the people below. "Can't you see what he wants is wrong?!" and gave a lengthy free-will speech... It seemed only two guards within the room even stopped to listen to me... But, it was of no use... Their will was his. They believed in him undyingly.

At least I saw understanding and enlightenment in their eyes before they adhered to his orders and brought me away from the ledge.

He changed tactics now... Circling me... Light touches here and there upon my arms, my hair. I shrank back, disgusted, bringing an arm around to hold the other I glared at him.

He offered me far more than a simple "alliance", and I felt my stomach rise into my throat. Then, he kissed me! That JERK! I reeled back and slapped him with all my might!

"How DARE you?!" I yelled.

He looked stunned. Slowly, a hand rose to his cheek and the stunned look faded away, replaced with a look of sheer rage!

"You'll pay for that!" He growled and gestured to his right, calling for a guard to bring a weapon...

He stood straight as two guards grabbed my arms and held me in place. I tried to break free, but my struggles were futile...

A guard brought a box to him... It was fairly large, and he held it with two hands, one on either side, then spoke to me as though a child... Satisfaction somehow apparent in his voice.

He told me. "This was made specially for you... You see, you're not fully human..." He took a step towards me and I tried to back away, but I was held fast by the guards holding me.

"And yet you're more like us than you realize..." His head tilted to the side as he observed his "toy" as though it were some sort of prized possession. His gaze rose to mine and he glared.

"Hold her!" He shouted as he pressed it against my chest.

I SCREAMED! The pain! It was intense! Like an electric shock and fire ripping through me! I couldn't even fall to my knees and tried to recompose myself, focus! I would NOT show him weakness!

He released me and stepped away. With a gesture, the guards let go of my arms and I crumpled to the ground... I held my chest, where the most intense of the pain had resided, for a moment.

That's when I saw him, an Angel in black and few white lines! He fell from above, disks flying, taking out the two guards who had held me. The room was in chaos! He bested all who rose to challenge him!

I remember him coming to my side, frantically checking me over with the gentlest of touches. I was surprised, impressed, stunned? This man, he came to save me, he was so gentle, and so... Cool! He looked like he was almost afraid to touch me, his hands passing over where the "box" touched my chest, yet not touching. Even with his helmet firmly in place I could tell he was worried.

We didn't have much time, the man with the yellow lines was stalking towards us. Satisfied that I was alright, the Angel gently held my upper arm and helped me to my feet.

"Let's go." He said gently, the helmet distorting his voice, and we ran!

I remember rushing through corridors, guards coming at us, and my rescuer taking them out fast! I grabbed up a staff at some point... Determined to defend myself if the time ever came.

Keeping behind him as instructed we travelled through the halls, stopping only once we were relatively alone. Here I confronted him... He seemed to know more about me than he let on.

He turned from me, head bowed, and placed a hand upon the wall. Refusing to look at me he nodded and said simply.

"Forgive me." He paused, voice heavy with guilt. He turned then, hand slowly sliding from the wall, head still down and tilted slightly.

"I have my reasons for letting what happened to you, happen."

As he stood there unmoving, I carefully thought over his words. It didn't take long, for I felt an intense trust of this man, if he needed me to be there, than he must have good reason for it.

I realized then what guilt must be weighing heavily upon him... I was changed... And could never be the same again. But... I realized... That was alright. I was, surprisingly comfortable with it. Accepting. What had happened, -happened-, and there was no use trying to change it, nor complaining about it. I would live with it... And... Everything happens for a reason. I believe firmly in this. This change, would wind up being for the better. I had a feeling it would.

With a small smile, I nodded. "Then I trust you."

He turned fully to me then to look at me. Even though his helmet hid his face completely I could tell he was surprised. With a stunned motion, he nodded and turned. "We need to get moving."

The silence broken, we headed through the hallways once more. He spoke of blowing up the device that sent me there... He hadn't planned on rescuing me when he did, and now we had to improvise.

I agreed, ready to help in any way I could! I didn't want anyone else to fall into that madman's hands! I was fearful that his next target wouldn't be as lucky as I was.

We circled back around to the room above the one I had arrived in, there the device sat. It was huge! My rescuer, now known to me as Tron, gave me two light grenades and told me where to place them.

Once done, we hung back and a massive explosion ripped the device apart, tearing a hole in the now apparent ship's hull! I could see the ground moving far below as debris fell from the opening and I looked down curiously.

Suddenly a hand grabbed me around the waist and we were falling! It was exhilarating! The wind pulling at my clothing, the ground rushing towards us, and the feeling of falling! He held me firmly yet gently and pulled his chute.

For a short time we were gliding down safely, then debris hit us and we were falling again! I remember being scared and holding onto my rescuer's arms tightly, eyes closed shut as we fell from the sky.

He flipped us around, making sure he was on the bottom as we landed hard, a groan sounding through his helmet! I was worried he was badly hurt and scrambled to get off of him, but he held me fast for a moment, asking if I was alright.

I was floored! Here he was, taking the brunt of a fall that should have killed a normal human, and asking after MY well-being! This man was beautiful! I wanted to hit him.

I nearly screamed and shouted an astounded. "I'm fine! Now let me go so I can see if YOU'RE ok!" Worry clear in my voice and etched on my face.

He reluctantly lessened his hold on me, but it seemed that he didn't want to let go... I strangely felt very comfortable with this and slipped out of his arms with a little difficulty, almost reluctant myself.

Quickly I knelt at his side, checking him over. "Are you ok? Are you ok?" Frantically coming from my lips.

I tried to see if there was damage... A few glowing areas on his sides, arms, and back when he sat up surprised me... This was how they sustained damage? ... It didn't look that bad... My hand gently brushed against one on his arm... It was beautiful... How could this be?

I was slightly worried... Would they heal? How long would it take? Did it hurt? And curious... Why?

I lifted my gaze slowly and found his helmet turned towards me, his breathing seemed a bit faster, heavier... We stayed like that for a moment before I removed my hand, slightly embarrassed, and looked away.

I vaguely remember him saying. "I'll be fine." In such a gentle voice... He sounded as though he were smiling.

Then he got up and walked in front of me, pulling out a baton as I rose to my feet and tossed it to the side where it rezzed into a sleek black lightcycle with white lines.

He pulled out a black outfit from... Somewhere, I can't quite remember the details, and walked over to me. Handing it to me he said that it was meant to disguise me to look like a normal Program, so that the one who kidnapped me wouldn't know that I had survived the fall and we could play it off that I was dead.

I nodded and took the outfit without question, his plan and logic was sound. He seemed to be prepared for everything!

Changing in front of him was... Embarrassing... Here I was, trying my best to be modest, turned away from him as much as I could be, while he was leaned against that lightcycle of his with his arms crossed, helmet off... Watching me... And those brown EYES! They were so intense!

At least I could see his face now... He was godly handsome with soft-looking brown hair parted slightly to one side.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't need guarding while I changed. I was pretty sure I was close enough to him that he would know if anything happened. But I... Couldn't. For some reason I was simply too shy, and couldn't seem to deny him... Anything. My head felt fuzzy under that intense gaze of his, and all I could muster was a blush.

Fuzzy-minded I struggled to change with what modesty I was able to keep. I blushed even brighter as he chuckled at my attempt. I wanted to kick him! But I just couldn't seem to get beyond this warm fuzzy feeling I had under his gaze. I was putty in his hands, and, I both hated, and enjoyed it. Grrrr! Users SAVE me!

Finally, I was at the top... As I started to unzip my sweater a dull roar filled the air! I looked up and saw what looked like a little army had been making its way out of the ship above. Lightjets, recognizers and people parachuted down towards the ground.

I saw Tron looking up at them, concern etched on his features. He stood up and told me to hurry. I couldn't have agreed with him more.

Proprietary shoved aside I quickly shrugged off my sweater and thrust my arms through the sleeves of the black jacket he gave me... And paused. There was a change there... I could see it clearly, a bright pink symbol shaped like a triangle. It seemed so normal now, being this way.

Suddenly Tron was there, hands at the bottom of my jacket frantically zipping it up FOR me!

"There's no time!" He mumbled.

I swear if I could blush 50 shades of red, I did!

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his lightcycle just as a resounding crash ripped through the air! We looked up, one of the recognizers had been hit! Smoke rose from the left side like a black omen as it plummeted towards the ground, crashing in a wrecked heap close enough that I could hear the screams of the people within, and the earth shook beneath my feet at its impact!

I moved towards it, tugging against Tron's gentle hold on my hand, worried. "They need our help!" I shouted, fear for the lives within shaking my voice.

"They'll be fine! Come on." His voice surprisingly gentle despite his urgency as he tugged on my hand.

Before I knew it, I was seated behind him on his lightcycle! "Hold on tight!" He shouted back to me, a grin in his voice.

I didn't hesitate as I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight. Helmets firmly rezzed into place, he took off like a shot, a squeak escaping my lips in sheer delight!

I don't remember much about the chase other than the fact that I had the TIME OF MY LIFE! It was all a blur of excitement, laughter, exhilaration, and movement! Lightjets and lightcycles were in hot pursuit of us and we wove and dodged and flew through the air, outmanoeuvring -everything-!

I laughed and giggled like a kid at an amusement park hopped up on sugar! It was -exhilarating-! I don't remember having that kind of fun ever before that moment! Eventually we arrived at Tron's base of operations, where I stayed and trained under Tron and alongside Beck and learned how things on the Grid worked.

They went on many missions together, though usually it was Tron who went out while Beck monitored from the base. Beck showed me how to do what he was doing so that I might be able to do his job and let him go out with Tron for future missions. It didn't take me long to grasp it. Soon, they were going out on missions together while I was left behind, their reasoning was that I was too valuable to be out in the open, and if Clu's forces found me, I would be taken to Clu and the worst would happen. They feared he would try to repurpose me and what effect that would have on a half-User half-Program.

Eventually, I was able to convince them that I could go on missions, as long as I was well hidden and always had my helmet up. I rarely went, but there were some things they needed a User's touch to do and I was the only one with that ability, Tron always made sure they were well secluded missions. I was so happy I could help! It sure beat being back at the base all of the time, but I enjoyed helping that way too. By this time I was a decent fighter, under Tron's tutelage, and could hold my own in case we ran into some Black Guard. For these missions we kept to the alleyways and hid behind buildings and such so that I wouldn't be seen, but my new suit and helmet provided the best cover. It was pure white with white and pink lightlines, though pink was the minimal colour.

It was a happy time, and it lasted for many cycles. We were able to recruit more Programs to help save the Grid from Clu's grasp, and stop some pretty horrible experiments from happening on the Grid's populace. We were able to help in many ways! However, even that had to come to an end.

I knew almost as soon as it had happened… I had been keeping watch over the mission from the control room when the sound of fighting filled my communication device and the map screen before me suddenly filled with red blips! Beck had been with Tron, it was only meant to be a quick information retrieval mission… But it was a trap, the information being transferred was useless, and an army of Blackguard fell upon them before they had the chance to escape. I rushed to the viewing screen and focused on their location just in time to see the ambush. My circuits flared with worry as my symbol panged with anguish. There were too many of them, and they all seemed to focus on Tron!

Grabbing up the closest transportation baton to me, I rezzed up a lightcycle and rushed to get there.

The whole ride there, worry coursed through my circuits as I prayed that I would make it there in time… Beck fought a small group as I entered the area and ran into the fray. Seeing that he was fine, I rezzed up my lightstaff and fought a path through the outside group to the cluster at its centre. I had to find him, I had to find My Tron…! He was somewhere in there… Distantly I heard my name shouted above the chaos, telling me to stay away… Then... I saw him. Held down by a group of guards! I ran to him and used the power Tron had been training me how to use, (and had me NEVER use with the Occupation around so that no-one would know I was still alive). I created a shield that SHOVED everyone out save Beck, Tron and I, and bent over him. He had wounds all over, most centring upon his chest, which featured three huge gashes just as bad as the coup! Tears streamed down my cheeks as my hands ghosted over the wounds on his chest, afraid I would hurt him if I touched them. I called his name and said "Oh Tron…" Sadly, as I acted fast and healed him with my powers. He was relieved and happy that I had come, and saved him, but also upset, which lead to him protesting and asking me why I was there and to go back, to which I told him firmly but lovingly that I couldn't leave him when he needed me most, and that I would Never turn my back on someone who needed me. He grunted with a smile and nodded, knowing there was no fighting me, and being happy and proud of my thoughts.

It was then that I called Beck to get Tron on his lightcycle and get out of there, as Tron was still damaged from the fight. I couldn't heal him fully, just close up the wounds and make him well enough to get back to the base. Beck nodded with a smile, yet serious expression and rezzed his bike, pulling Tron onto it, behind him, after.

I rezzed my lightcycle after watching them go for a moment, a small smile upon my face, and rezzed my helmet back over my head and altered my suit to look like Tron's, (It was black with white lightlines, different from the white one I wore in with white and pink lightlines). My plan was to hope the guards wouldn't notice I had a female figure and make them believe I was Tron as I drove through the dust to catch the attention of the Black Guards and lead them away from Beck and Tron. It worked, as I called out to them in an altered voice through my helmet. "Over here!" Confidently to sound like Tron. I figured they would think Tron would try to sacrifice himself for Beck and I, and with the knowledge of me being dead to the Occupation, they wouldn't have thought to go after me anyway. They were after Tron originally, after all. I lead them on a wild goose chase for quite some time before losing them in the city. After, I headed back to the base to see how Tron was doing and to be safe. He had healed up quite a bit by the time I had gotten there, having gotten there safely, with Beck and the healing chamber to heal his wounds. I was only able to help him with the deeper wounds which were mostly healed anyway, and after a cycle, he was back to normal! We were so happy to see him healthy again! But he was still upset that I had been discovered.

Some time later, while I was posted in the Command Centre observing over the most recent data for the next mission, Tron came up to me and hugged me tightly, holding me like it would be his last time, and spoke to me. He said he would be gone for a while and made me promise, after a few attempts, to stay at the base. I protested a few times, but as this mission seemed small, I didn't worry that he would be able to get home safely, and eventually agreed to it. But he had never acted like this before a mission before, which made me suspicious as to what he was going to do. In the end, I didn't think much of it as he was likely to come out on top for this mission. I said I would watch him from datawall at the base and he nodded, said thank you, and left. Though he seemed like he wanted to say more before going. I thought his actions were like he would never see me again, but as Beck seemed to not see anything out of the ordinary, I let it be.

After watching Tron for a while via the datawall, I saw him come up to a group of occupation soldiers who had a ship right behind them. He charged them and took them all on! I smiled, knowing this bunch would be a piece of cake for him to take out and watched as he fought! But, he didn't take them out like he usually would! He didn't really fight back, which alarmed me, and I shouted, (though he couldn't hear me), to fight back! It wasn't like him! He LET himself get captured! I screamed and cried and tried to get at the viewing screen, but Beck had grabbed me around the middle and held me back! I kicked and stomped on his feet and elbowed him as I fought hard to break free of his gentle yet strong hold! I knew I wasn't hurting him too bad, even at my full strength, I wasn't a Program, I was mostly a User, but I knew it would leave bruises on him at the very least, (I had grown stronger with my training via Tron). It was then that I realized that Tron had, had Beck stay back to make sure I wouldn't come, to hold me gently yet strongly, just as he was doing, so that I wouldn't be able to have the time to save him!

Eventually Beck let me go, and I knew, knew that I couldn't get there in time. So I cried and clawed at the viewing screen, tears streaming down my cheeks as I heard over the communication device, Tron say that I had died after using my powers. He had sacrificed his life for me, and let Clu have him to forget about me. I cried because I had shared the memories and feelings of what he went through as Rinzler, and knew, just knew, he couldn't handle that again and feared that it would be his fate. It would tear him apart! I cried because he sacrificed himself for me, that he would be under Clu's rule now, and for all that he had lost and for the time we had lost together.

I cried and slid down to the ground. I... died, inside. I had cried for months? Years? Days? I didn't know... The ground of the command centre was black... With sparkles? Or was that just my tears? It was Beck's words that brought me back after a while as he gently placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Don't let what he did be for nothing."

With that, I blinked, dried my tears and stood. I had decided, that I would not let Tron's actions be for nothing, that I would save him, I would bring him home. I would work on a cure for repurposing so that we would be able to save Tron from that horrible experience and he would never have to face it again. And I would become the leader I now needed to be to do it. Beck's right-hand man. Giving advice and planning missions. I would help strengthen the alliance, from the base, so I wouldn't be caught, just as Tron had hoped. But I would do it, and succeed. I loved him.


End file.
